Bedding of the Wild
by Biohazard.Nanali
Summary: It's a hard life being the Chosen One - literally! Lemon. Linkx?. Chapter 2 up. Just a silly piece I continue to write while drinking and finishing BOTW/waiting for the new DLC. :)
1. Mija, the Great

It was a rainy day in North Akkala.  
The young Hero of Hyrule stepped forth from a shrine, newly blessed with a spirit orb from Dah Hesho, and threw his shield over his head. No matter, he thought to himself. A little rain was the least of his worries these days.

He threw up his paraglide and jumped off a cliff, surveying the local area. Within seconds, he heard a crack of thunder in the distance. Great, the thought. Lightning seemed attracted to him these days, and it wouldn't be long before it caught up with him. He quickly landed and sought shelter.

The hero stumbled upon a grove of trees, colored with the hues of autumn. He rushed under the thicket of leaves, hoping it would be enough as he threw up a Boko shield. As he leaned against a tree, he stopped short. What was that? Had he heard something?  
"Help…"  
The Hero peered through the fog that had gathered in the storm. He took a few steps through the trees and saw a peculiar plant… like… thing. He stepped forward, and a hand grabbed for him.  
"I need rupees." The weakened voice – seemingly female – groaned. "100 rupees…"  
He blinked. He had spent all of his rupees gearing up for the shrines he'd conquered earlier today.  
"What? No rupees?!" The voice was disheartened. "That's a shame…"  
The hero felt bad. She sounded very weak.  
"Perhaps there is another way."  
And he was dragged inside of the plant-like-thing.

At first, it was dark. Then, a light illuminated a woman's face. She wore heavy makeup, with purple lips and purple bangs swept over her face. She frowned in the light, away from him.  
"I am the Great Fairy Mija. My Fountain has had no visitors in so long, it has weakened me."  
The light gradually grew, and it came from the spring beneath them they stood on. Flickers of light floated about. She looked at him, and smiled.  
"Could you help me?" Mija stopped, then giggled. "Link."  
How did she know his name? He was too shocked too speak. He nodded. Of course he would!  
"Great, then." She came closer. She was smaller than him, by a lot. He tried not to look at her chest – not because her breasts were large, but because her chestpiece was shimmering and it hurt his eyes in the dim light. Mija flicked her fingers, and his clothes were off. Link gasped and covered his unmentionables.  
"Clothing is my specialty! As if you couldn't tell just by looking at me!" The Great Fairy bragged, winking at him. "In the days of old, long before the term 'Hylian' existed, people worshipped the ancient Goddesses in the Temples of old in a very sacred way. Would you like to know how?"  
Link assumed it was with prayer, or maybe in the most ancient of times, sacrifice.  
Mija smirked and tapped her clothes with her finger, and they, too, were gone. Link was mortified, and he turned away from her nudity. It wasn't so much that he was offended – he didn't really know what to do in this situation. When he turned back, she was before him, and reaching her purple-nailed hand out to him. His face flushed, and he shook his head.  
"You said you wanted to help me?" Mija drew her hand back. "If you are uncomfortable, human, then I will stop."  
He was uncomfortable, but mostly because he didn't know what to do, not because of what she was doing. He shrugged a little, not meeting her eyes. He saw her grin a little from the corner of his eye.  
"Good!" She kissed his cheek. "My faithful human."  
Suddenly, Mija was in his view again. Except… She was on her knees, and he was in her mouth. Link drew a deep breath and tried not to pull away as he grew hard in her warm, wet mouth. Her lips moved back and forth on him, and it felt amazing. Suddenly, Mija pulled away, and he was immensely disappointed. He was brave enough to look down at her.  
"Did you like that?"  
Link appreciated her concern for his willingness. He managed a nod. The Great Fairy clapped her hands excitedly as she stood. "Lovely! Now lay back."  
The Hero did as he was told, and she climbed atop him, straddling his waist.  
"It has been so long since I've been with a human male! I'll try to be gentle."  
Link gulped.  
Mija slid down onto him and he let out a sudden, almost panicked groan. He felt a surge of pleasure unlike he'd ever felt as she slid back and forth, as he listened to her wetness click on him. He didn't know what to do, so he laid there, wrapped in pleasure, watching her work her… magic.  
Mija gasped softly on top of him, her legs quivering, and suddenly, she stopped, and began to laugh.  
"I see we have finished."  
Breathing heavily, he stared up at her in awe.  
"This must have been your first time, was it?" The Great Fairy smiled, standing. "You did your ancestors proud with your longevity."  
The spring they stood upon lit brightly, and Link fell through the waters. He held his breath, swam to the top, and Mija was gone. Around him, the plant they had been in unfolded into a lovely flower, and a Fountain had been born. He sat on the side, catching his breath.  
Again, he heard a voice.  
"Thank you for your help, Link." It said. His clothes reappeared on him. "Come back if you have a need for anything. Go forth, and bring back Hyrule from ruin!"

The Hero stood, silently thanked the Goddess for her bountiful rains, and went on his way.


	2. Mipha and The Gift

He was on a grassy edge of Polymus Mountain, with Mipha. She tended to his bloodied knee as they watched the beautiful sunset before them. There was a dull silence, which was unusual between them.  
"Exciting for us both to be Champions, isn't it?" The Zora Princess broke the silence after some time. Link went to answer, but she continued. "I've known you since I was but a girl."  
He smiled politely and nodded. The years were good to her – she was a great fighter, and an even better friend.  
"Princess Zelda seems to think we have a great battle ahead of us. What do you think? Do you think Calamity Ganon will really return?" She lifted her hand from his newly healed knee and gazed off into the dimly lit horizon. Link sensed it was a hypothetical, venting question than anything. "And if it does, will we be ready?"  
They sat in the silence again, as the crickets ushered in the night.  
"Do you know what?" Mipha broke into a smile. The kind of shy smile she had when he grabbed her hand to pull her up, or wiped guck off her face. "We should do whatever it is we want to before Calamity Ganon's return. Shouldn't we? In case…" She trailed off. "Not that I fear.."  
Link didn't know what she was talking about. He laughed a little. Mipha nudged closer to him, and he wasn't surprised. It was getting colder with the sun gone.  
"There's things I can't do, because I'm a princess… At least, not yet, not with you—or any man!-.." Link looked back at her, and the Zora Princess was flustered, looking at the ground. "But…" She rest her palm on his lap. "There are other things…"  
He… still wasn't sure where she was going with this, but where she put her hand made him feel weird. He went to move away, but she finally met his gaze. "Link…"  
When she kissed him, it tasted of sea water. Warm, surprisingly fragrant sea water. He closed his eyes and returned her kiss.  
Mipha pulled away and giggled into her hands. "You're shaking!"  
The young hero shrugged and laughed a little, too.  
"That's alright, I am, as well."  
Mipha pulled him back in for a kiss, and her hand traveled down his chest. It fumbled with the belt of his trousers, and undid them. He tried to keep his eyes closed, and continue kissing her.  
He felt his heart might explode.  
Link felt her slick hand on him, and it felt… good. Mipha pulled away to look down, and gasped.  
"Like a giant worm!"  
She seemed so embarrassed, and somehow he thought it was nice. He was, too.  
The eager Zora Princess - seemingly emboldened by looking at him - kissed his neck softly, and traveled downward. Her ruby red lips stopped just at his tip, looking up at him. Link thought she looked particularly cute from this view.  
"Has anyone ever done this for you before?"  
He took a deep breath and shook his head, no. Her face flushed, and she smiled sweetly.  
"I'm so glad."  
When she took him in her mouth, he gripped the grass beneath him. Her tongue was so warm, and her lips so slick. When she moved her head, waves of pleasure escaped him. Link grunted, closed his eyes and enjoyed as she quickened her pace, listening to her lips smack. When she lifted her hands to stroke him as well, he could hardly tell the difference between them and her mouth. He noticed her move her hand between her legs, moving her fingers about. She groaned on him as she did this, and he loved it. She moved onto her own fingers, and he lifted himself more into her mouth. They moved, and moaned, and gripped, and sweat under the Lanayru starlight.  
When his body tensed, he let out a soft moan, and the princess softly raised her head, swallowing and smiling at him again.  
Mipha wiped her lips. "It tasted sweeter than I thought it would." She crawled closer and rest her head on his chest. He pulled up his trousers and wrapped his arms around her.  
Link had never felt like this before.  
"Tomorrow, after you take Her Highness to the Spring of Wisdom…" Mipha whispered in his chest. "I'd like to give you something… Something I've been making for you for quite a while."  
He closed his eyes and rest his chin on her head. He looked forward to the potential breakthrough at the spring, and the gift after.

* * *

The young hero drew a sharp breath as the memory faded.  
He descended the mountain, and wondered when it had gotten so dusty as he wiped at his eyes.


End file.
